


Burned!

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dinner, Sam cooking, Sarcasm, Tired Dean, tired Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Dean’s joke gets backfired on him when Cas doesn’t like what the joke was.





	Burned!

Dean, Cas and Sam had just returned from a wendigo case in Wisconsin. Dean had pulled the brake lever up once the Impala’s engine had been finally shut to rest after a long 9 hour drive. Dean was exhausted, since he drove the whole time and hadn’t even stopped for one break, but Cas and Sam had been lucky to have caught some much needed zzz’s on the drive back to the bunker. So naturally when Dean finally had the bunker keys in hand, and unlocking the doors, he was more than ready to just relax with a beer and a good nights sleep. Dean walked in first, closely followed by Cas and Sam. Sam headed down towards the kitchen while Cas basically collapsed on the armchair, exhausted, since recently becoming mostly human and Dean flopped down into the one beside him. 

Dean looked briefly over at Cas, he had his eyes closed, so Dean followed closing his eyes for a moment. He was startled once again when Sam made himself known with a unexpected cough. 

When Dean and Cas both opened their eyes, Sam said “I am going to get started on some dinner. Can you come help me Dean?” 

Dean groans before reluctantly pulling himself up from the armchair and glancing one more look Cas’s way, before following Sam into the kitchen. Not even 10 minutes later, Cas is made known of Dean’s sudden appearance back by the armchairs. 

“Hey Cas. Sam’s cooking some chicken.” Dean said half-heartedly, but more tired than anything. 

“Oh. Good for him.” Cas mumbled tiredly. 

“Would you like your wings fried extra crispy?” Dean then produced a toothy grin even though Cas couldn’t see what he was doing. 

“Erm…ye..,” he paused when he finally registered in his tired brain, what Dean had said. Cas’s face went all funny, Dean couldn’t read him. Cas stared at Dean in disbelief that he had even said that, as he remembered him saying it countless times as a joke or a blackmail before. 

Dean couldn’t help but laugh “Oh come on, Cas, I know your tired. But you have to admit, that was pretty funny” he paused and laughed again, but this time he was serious… “But seriously, do you want your wings extra crispy?” 

Cas kept his stare on Dean, and all of a sudden he thought of the best thing to say. But was it too harsh? He said it anyway. 

“Well I suppose I had better answer that question quickly,” one pause, “Before they burn on the ceiling”, another pause, “Like your mother” 

As Dean’s face turned into almost horror at what Cas had said, at that moment Sam walked into into the room, with a plate full of chicken wings in his hands, he placed it on the table before looking at Dean. 

Hearing what Cas and Dean had said before each other, he thought Cas’s response was perfect to Dean’s “so called joke” . 

“Well Dean, you just got burned.” Sam snickered before Cas got up and grabbed some chicken wings and sat back in his chair. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean muttered silently to himself and began to nibble at the chicken which Sam and Cas laughed while happily snacking on their dinner.


End file.
